


International Kissing Day

by clishaye



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, International Kissing Day, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clishaye/pseuds/clishaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's International Kissing Day and Bobby just wants Hanbin to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Kissing Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never finished writing anything so this is new for me. Sorry if it seems all over the place, I knew if I obsessed over it too much I wouldn't post it at all. Anyways it's international kissing day and obviously Bobby would want to celebrate with Hanbin. Also Hanbin has a lowkey praise kink because who can really tell me that he doesn't?

The lights in the studio are dim when Bobby walks in and plops down next to Hanbin. Hanbin tries not to look up, knowing Bobby’s waiting for his attention and reluctant to give it to him until the track he’s working on is just right. 

“Hanbin-ah,” Hanbin’s smart- knows Bobby’s a force to be reckoned with when he wants attention and Hanbin’s a pushover for Bobby. 

“What?”

“So I was on Twitter-” he pulls his phone out of the pocket of the hoodie he’s wearing, waving it in Hanbin’s face before opening the Twitter app.

“Since when do you have a Twitter?”

“What does that matter? Anyway, look. It’s International Kissing Day, it says so on snapchat too! There’s a filter and everything.”

Hanbin sighs, running a hand over his head, “that’s nice. Found anyone willing to kiss you today?”

Hanbin sees the grin on Bobby’s face, can guess what it means, but he’s trying to deny the reality before Bobby says, “why do you think I’m here, dummy?” 

He scoffs, “I’m not kissing you.”

“Why not?”

“Because.” 

Bobby sighs like Hanbin’s a nuisance for not wanting to kiss him. He reaches for the arm of Hanbin’s chair and slides it closer so that they’re knee to knee and Bobby’s elbows are resting on the arms of Hanbin’s chair. Hanbin, in response, makes himself smaller, squeezing into himself to accommodate Bobby being in his personal space. 

“Really? I’m a great kisser-everyone says so.” 

Hanbin actually laughs this time but it feels wrong, like the air Bobby is breathing is being siphoned away from his own oxygen supply so that he sounds winded. He doesn’t really know what to do when Bobby gets serious like this and he really wasn’t expecting Bobby to be quite so serious about this.

He knows he’s blushing and that always makes Bobby more intense in situations like these. They’ve been here so many times, Hanbin always hesitating when Bobby pursues. For some reason, he’s fed up with it - with himself for never following through on the offers Bobby makes. 

Hanbin steels himself, chewing on his lower lip, and pushes himself out of his chair and into Bobby’s lap. Bobby’s arms are immediately wrapping around his waist, holding him there, rubbing circles where he knows Hanbin’s tattoo stretches beneath the waistband of his sweats. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he breathes. His heart is pounding in his chest. This is the most nerve-wracking position he can remember being in, including the various survival shows he’s been apart of. 

Bobby smiles, and it’s comforting because it’s Bobby and no one can calm his nerves or (set them on fire) like he can. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” 

Hanbin hesitates, because he always hesitates, and then nods slowly. Bobby doesn’t make a move, though, and Hanbin huffs out in frustration, “yes, hyung, I want you to kiss me.”

“Good boy.” That makes Hanbin blush more than anything but he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it because Bobby’s moving forward and pulling Hanbin down at the same time and then they’re kissing. 

Hanbin grabs onto Bobby’s hoodie to hold himself up because he feels like he’s falling, but there’s no way he is because Bobby’s got a tight grip on his waist and his neck. 

Hanbin’s never been kissed before but he’s pretty sure this is one of the best kisses he’s ever gonna get. Bobby’s teeth scrape over his bottom lip every now and then followed by his tongue soothing any lingering sting and it’s perfect. When Bobby actually bites down Hanbin exhales sharply and grinds down into his lap. 

Bobby chuckles and his voice sounds deeper to Hanbin than it did before. “Knew you would like it rough. Do you want me to take of that for you?” He’s talking about Hanbin’s painfully hard cock resting against his thigh, that Hanbin himself hadn’t even fully acknowledged yet. 

“Hyung,” he whines, grinding down. 

Bobby’s hands tease at his waistband while sucks a bruise into Hanbin’s neck. “Yes or no, Hanbin?”

“Yes. Please just.” He doesn’t know how to finish the sentence but it seemed to be good enough for Bobby, who gets a hand around Hanbin’s dick and pumps slowly. 

Hanbin winces and Bobby kisses him again. “I should have brought lube but I honestly didn’t see this coming,” he sounds apologetic until he pulls his hand out of Hanbin’s pants and puts it in front of his face, “suck.”

Hanbin stares incredulously for a second, “what?”

“If it hurts, just get my hand wet. You can do that, can’t you?”

Hanbin’s so out of his mind with lust that he can’t find it in himself to blush when he licks at Bobby’s palm and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth. That is until Bobby uses his other hand to resume rubbing circles into his hip and says, “You really are such a good boy, Hanbin-ah. My good boy.” And then Hanbin’s blush is back full force. 

Bobby gets his hand back around Hanbin when he deems it wet enough and laughs at Hanbin’s sigh of relief. Hanbin’s mouth finds Bobby’s again and the pressure of their lips combined with the slide of Bobby’s hand on his cock has him coming in less than a minute. Bobby helps him ride out his orgasm, cataloging the sounds Hanbin makes for a later time. 

When Hanbin catches his breath, he takes notice of Bobby’s neglected cock sitting hard underneath him. He feels boneless and exhausted but he slides off of Bobby’s lap and onto the floor, landing on his knees in front of Bobby. 

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing but he figures it can’t be that hard. He refuses to make eye contact as Bobby leans forward, pulling his dick out. Fingers catch him under the chin when he moves forward, forcing his head up to look at Bobby. He flinches minutely at the intensity he finds in his eyes but settles when Bobby runs a hand over his head. 

“I wanna see your eyes when you’re sucking me off.” The hand on his head catches on his hair and pulls him forward.

Hanbin’s mouth falls open accepting Bobby into his mouth, still looking up at him. He realizes that he wants something, like a sign of approval or- “That’s it. Such a good boy.” Bobby says it absentmindedly, eyes not completely focused anymore, but he grins when Hanbin moans around his dick.

Hanbin’s hallows his cheeks the way he’s seen in porn, letting Bobby thrust into his mouth at his own pace. It’s not really up to him though because Bobby’s hand is still holding him in place with a grip on his hair and that’s hotter than anything Hanbin’s ever thought about. He gets the feeling that he’s being used and it sends a thrill down his spine that his his dick jumping half-heartedly. 

Bobby picks up his pace and Hanbin chokes and splutters for a few seconds before adjusting. He can tell that the thrusts are becoming more erratic and he wonders if Bobby’s going to come in his mouth.   
He does, pulling out only to let a little fall onto Hanbin’s cheeks and lips. Hanbin swallows dutifully, hoping that Bobby will call him a good boy again. 

He doesn’t, but he reaches down to pull Hanbin back up into his lap. He runs a finger through the mess on Hanbin’s face and lets him suck it off. Hanbin’s never seen him look more smug.

“You good?” It’s a weird question that Hanbin definitely doesn’t know how to answer. He just learned so many things about himself in such a short amount of time. What does Bobby mean? Is he good with being attracted to his best friend? Is he good with how much he likes being called a good boy? Is he good with letting Bobby come on his face? He doesn’t know.

When Hanbin doesn’t answer Bobby’s face contorts into worry, “Hanbin-ah?” 

Hanbin blinks at him, “Oh. Yeah, I’m good. Maybe confused but, like, I’m good.”

Bobby smiles like Hanbin is something precious and Hanbin really doesn’t know what to do with that right now so he just buries his face into Bobby’s neck and drifts off for a bit while Bobby checks his phone.

“Jinhwan hyung wants us home in time for dinner, Yunhyeong’s cooking.” 

“Yunhyeong is always cooking,” Hanbin mumbles.

Bobby laughs softly, nudging Hanbin to get up. He puts all of Hanbin’s things back in place while Hanbin sits in his chair impatiently. 

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Finally.”

“Oh please, you would have bitched at me for hours if I had let you leave the studio like that.”

“Whatever,” Hanbin rolls his eyes as grabs onto Bobby’s arm and pulls him out the door.

“International Kissing Day really is a great holiday, isn’t it?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
